Docetaxel, a semisynthetic member of the taxoid family, promotes and stablilizes microtubules and thus inhibits cellular replications. In addition to evaluating the pharmacokinetics of the study drug, the protocol proposes to determine baseline alpha-acid glycoprotein levels and CYP3A4 activity and evaluate whether these levels are predictive for interpatient differences in toxicity and pharmacokinetics.